Loose Ends
by SAR132-4
Summary: Lou's past comes back to haunt him when the gang he used to be a part of does a drive-by shooting and an officer ends up getting injured. Rated T for lang and violence.
1. Shots Fired!

**First off, Lou needs a good fan fiction, he's been hanging halfway out of an SUV for goodness sakes! Lou, you can get back inside the SUV btw. **

**Lou: Thank you.**

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Damien Dunbar, a white man who was in his late 20s, sat on the steps of a townhouse on the streets of Jane and Finch, he looked up as someone yelled out, "Hey Big D!"

Damien growled under his breath, who ever created that retarded nickname for him was going to pay dearly. "Dragon," he acknowledged.

"Silver Back wants us to meet us in his crib," Dragon said.

"Got it," he said. He got up and followed Dragon to a small townhouse on the street corner, it stood there like a sentinel, guarding all of its charges and making sure no one would rise up in rebellion.

They arrived at the house and were let inside by a lookout. Silver Back, a tall African American man with a black bandana covering his head was sitting on a couch, his arms splayed over the edge. "Yo, Big D! Dragon! It's been a while!" he said sitting up.

"It has Silver Back," Big D said. Both he and Dragon sat down across from Silver Back. There was a coffee table between them.

"Well, I've got a new target for ya," he opened a book on the coffee table, a photo was on the page, followed by a list of addresses, and times, "time to begin Operation: Loose Ends. And this is our man." Silver Back pointed to the picture, "Lou Young, also known as Lil Louie."

"No so little anymore bro," Dragon said staring at the photo, "this guy's in the SRU, you want us to silence him?!"

"Yeah, the good old fashioned way, drive by," Silver Back said.

"Do you know if it's possible? I mean the guy has a flack jacket." Big D asked.

"Then aim for the head you idiot," Silver Back said, "it ain't my problem if you miss."

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

"Hey Spike, I finally see you've gotten a girlfriend other than Babycakes!" Lou said in the minutes of casual locker room banter that had surrounded the team minutes before shift.

"How'd you know?" Spike asked.

"I saw you walking to a car yesterday, the driver was a girl," Lou answered pulling a shirt over his head.

"How do you know that it wasn't just my mom?" Spike grinned mischievously.

"If your mom was that young, I'm going to be very scared," Lou said.

"How long have you had her Spike?" Sam asked.

"For a few months," Spike said proudly, as if he had climbed Mount Everest.

This was followed by a low whistle from several of the guys, "Wow," Ed said, "That's quite an accomplishment there."

"This is as surprising as Samtastic hooking up with Jules!" Wordy stated, it was followed by bursts of laughter from the other guys sans Sam.

"Alright, alright," Greg said in a placating tone, "lets hurry up guys, we're still in the SRU. Not in high school."

Minutes later, the team gathered in the briefing room, Jules, the lone female member on the team, was already there. "And I thought it took long for a girl to get ready," she quipped, "what did you guys get stuck in there?"

"Eddie lost his mascara," Wordy joked patting the team leader on the back.

"_Actually_," Ed said, casting a venomous glance at Wordy, "Spike seems to have gotten a girlfriend."

"Nice job Spike," Jules said, "what's her name? Babycakes?"

"Okay guys, come on, let's get back to the SRU here," Greg said, "and let's get this briefing done." He sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat down in their usual places. Sam and Jules sat together at the end of the table next to Greg. Ed usually sat beside both of them so that three snipers were on one side of the table. Spike and Lou sat directly across from Sam and Jules with Wordy sitting across from Ed.

"It's been a quiet day so far, and so I decided for us to go on patrol," Greg said, "So lets split up into teams."

"Lou and I can take West," Spike spoke up. Lou and Spike were inseparable as team mates, they were best friends.

"Jules and I will take East," Sam offered.

"Alright, just no hanging out at Island Foods for too long," Ed laughed.

"I guess that leaves me with Mr. Lane and Mr. Wordsworth in the command truck," Greg stated.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

Dragon and Big D watched as two SUVs and a mobile command unit left the SRU, Dragon had the best eyes and so he spotted Lou immediately in one of the SUVs headed towards the streets of Jane and Finch. He tapped the driver on the shoulder and they drove after the black SUV.

In the SUV, Lou and Spike were oblivious to the sedan tailing them, in fact, they were still discussing the recent developments, namely, Spike's girl friend.

"So what is her name Spike?" Lou asked.

"Her name," Spike said with a dreamy look in his eyes, "is Liza."

"Liza? Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth," Spike was still lost in his dream world, and it was a good thing he wasn't driving, "tonight I'm having her over for dinner at my mom's. Do you think I should cook some Fettuccini Alfredo? Or Grilled Polenta?"

"You Italians and your cuisines," Lou said, "I thought your mom would cook."

"It took me over 30 minutes to convince her not to cook and let me do the work, I want to impress her."

"Well, you can cook, I'll tell you that already Spike," Lou stated. One day, Spike had brought his Fettuccini Alfredo over to the SRU as an after shift snack. It was really good, but it started a series of jokes about Spike and Rachel Ray, none of them too nice. From that day on, Spike never brought his food over to the SRU.

"Thanks," Spike said, he was staring in the wing mirror, and he noticed a familiar car tailing them. It was familiar because out of habit, he looked in the mirror during their conversation and the car was always there. "Hey, that sedan's been tailing us ever since we left HQ," he said.

"What?" Lou asked, looking in his rear view mirror, "that's strange."

"Yeah," Spike said turning on his radio, he stated into the head set, "Hey, sarge?"

"Yeah Spike?" Greg replied.

"There's been this car that's been tailing us since we left the SRU," Spike said.

"Alright Spike, can you get a license plate?" Ed had turned on his communicator and so had Wordy. Wordy sat in the back of the command unit now with a laptop, ready to type in the plate.

"Negative," Spike said, "I can't see it."

Just then, the car rammed into the SUV with force. Lou lost control of the truck, and the wheel was wrenched out of his hands. Spike yelled out as they made a 180 turn on the road. The Suburban finally slowed down to a stop, and Lou and Spike were breathing heavy.

"Spike, you okay?" Lou asked.

"Yeah," Spike said, "I think so, ugh." He clapped his hand over his forehead, which was now bleeding.

Greg's voice crackled over the radio, "Spike! Lou! Do you copy?"

"Yeah, we copy sarge," Lou said, leaning back in his seat, the car was no where in sight, but he couldn't help but feel a moment of creeping dread. Like someone was poised to stab a dagger in your back, but you couldn't see him, or do anything about it.

Spike opened the door, his hand on his gun which was still in its holster. He stumbled out of the car looking around. The street was empty, there were town houses on either side, but there was no one that was visible in them.

"Spike, Lou, we're enroute with medics," Greg said, "Just stay there until we arrive. Is the car still in the area?"

"That's a negative Sarge," Lou said looking around. He had also exited the vehicle.

Just then, the car reappeared, traveling perpendicular to the SUV at an intersection. It was apparent that the driver had turned at the intersection and then made a U-turn further up the road.

The car slowed and a window opened, Lou caught sight of that immediately. Growing up on the street, Lou knew exactly what was about to happen.

"SPIKE GET DOWN!" he yelled and dove.

Spike was still disoriented from the crash and resulting head injury, so he didn't see the danger until it was too late, "What?" he asked.

Suddenly, gunshots from an Uzi sounded through the quiet streets, Big D had the SMG while Dragon was firing with a Semi-auto. They fired towards the truck and two officers, who were on the wrong side of the doors, so they couldn't offer any protection.

Lou managed to get inside the truck, and not a second too soon, because a bullet whizzed by his foot and hit the door. Lou yelled out over the sound into his radio, "SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! Intersection of Jane and Finch!"

"We're almost there Lou!" Greg said, "ETA's three minutes!"

The gunshots finally abated, leaving the Suburban with two flat tires and several shot out windows. Lou's heart hammered as he saw the car disappear, then he saw Spike lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"SPIKE!" he yelled out, jumping over the console to the fallen officer.

Spike hadn't got into the SUV in time, he was panting heavily, the pain was intense that was the only word to describe it. There was a point which felt as if it was jabbing into his shoulder, he looked down at his shoulder and saw why, there was a bullet wound there, blood was gushing out of it. He also saw one on his thigh, "Ugh," he groaned leaning back down, Lou had crossed the car and was now getting out of the door.

"Spike, stay with me," he said, and then shouted out in his radio, "OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! SPIKE'S BEEN HIT!"

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**I'm evil! Yayy! Oh, wait, that's not good . . . eheheheh xD. Sorry for shooting Spike everyone. **


	2. Prayer

**So, I'm looking at the sky at night here in MD, and it's really pretty. :) But in Yellowstone it'll be prettier! July 20- 31, I will be gone! TO YELLOWSTONE I GO! **

**Just so you guys know. Maybe I'll be back, maybe I won't (and most likely guys, I will be back) so enjoy the next chapter of Loose Ends. **

**Oh, and BTW this does get religious, b/c Lou is religious, and it has nothing to do with my beliefs. **

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Greg's mobile command unit and Sam and Jules's SUV, followed up seconds later by a multitude of police and medical personnel arrived at the scene. Lou was pressing his hand up against Spike's shoulder, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Spike's face was pale, his breath was still coming out in gasps and he groaned, "Look, Lou, I want you to tell my mom, that I really love her, tell Liza that too," Spike's face was filled with fear.

"Look, Spike," Ed came up, the medics were getting the gurney out, "you are not going to die constable. You hear me? You are not going to die."

Spike's eyes were filled with tears, he looked like he didn't believe Ed. Ed stared at Spike straight in the eye, "You are not going to die. SAY IT!"

"I'm not going to die," Spike managed to choke out. Finally, the medics came up.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to move," one of the medics said to Lou, Lou shook his head, he felt as if he let go, he'd allow the blood in Spike's body to flow out and empty him of life.

"Let's go," Ed firmly, but gently took Lou away, "let them do their work."

"Sir, my name is Jack," the medic said to Spike, "can you tell me your name?"

"Spike," Spike finally said.

"Alright Spike, I'm going to put this mask over you, it's going to help you breath," Jack placed an oxygen mask over Spike's nose and mouth.

"Alright, let's get him to the hospital guys," Jack said to the rest of his team. They wheeled him off to the ambulance, but before he left, Greg came up.

"Which hospital?" the sergeant asked.

"St. Michaels," Jack replied getting into the ambulance. He sat next to Spike for the whole ride.

They had taken off Spike's vest and shirt, there where two purple bruises blossoming on his chest, the vest had done its job in keeping the constable alive. The two bullet wounds were the biggest problem, the thigh wound looked clean, but it was bleeding heavily. The shoulder wound was deep, and since Spike was having a hard time catching his breath, it probably meant that the bullet affected a lung.

"Hey Spike, how are you holding up?" Jack asked.

Spike nodded, showing that he was doing about as fine as he could.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

The team sans Spike gathered in the waiting room of the hospital, they had been there for hours it seemed, Lou kept constantly looking at the clock. It ticked on slowly, he looked back down at his foot, which kept an impatient tapping on the ground. He looked back up at the clock, only a minute had passed.

Spike's mother and father were there along with Liza Carani. Liza was crying softly in a tissue while Spike's mother was looking worriedly at the doors and leaning over once in awhile to comfort Liza.

Finally, a doctor walked in and he looked at the team gathered there, "Is this the family of Spike Scarlatti?" Team One stood up, but allowed the parents and girlfriend to be filled in on Spike's condition.

The doctor held out his hand and said, "Mister and Misses Scarlatti? I'm Doctor Jake Herrera."

Attilio Scarlatti shook Jake's hand, "Is my son alright?"

"He is in stable condition in the critical care unit. He just got out of surgery. One of the bullets grazed his lung and was lodged near the subclavian vein. We decided to keep the bullet in place, and it would do more harm than good to take it out. The second bullet hit Michael's thigh bone, nicking the femoral artery. Luckily, we were able to get the bleeding under control and extract the bullet." Jake said.

"Can we see him?" Marietta Scarlatti asked. Her eyes were full of worry for her son.

Jake nodded gravely, he said, "Yes you can, I'll show you to his room, and his team and girlfriend can come along too."

The team, though aching to see their team mate, stayed behind in the waiting room, but Greg ushered one of them along, "Lou, go, you and Spike have been friends ever since you joined the team, and I'm not taking that away from you."

"But," Lou started to say.

"_Go_," the sergeant said in his firm "no talk back" tone.

Lou nodded and went with the family. He waited outside the room as Spike's parents and girl friend visited. Liza was crying at his bedside, holding Spike's hand. "It's going to be okay Mikey, it's going to be okay." She said over and over again.

"Don't worry sweetie," Marietta said gently placing her hand on Liza's back, "he's been through worse. Michael doesn't want to see you like this."

Liza nodded, allowing Marietta to guide her out of the room, Attilio looked after both of them and down at his son, quite dry eyed. But the worry was still in his eyes.

"Mike, how did you let this happen to you?" he asked sadly, he was losing his battle in fighting back tears. They brimmed and threatened to spill over onto his cheeks.

"Sir?" Lou said standing in the door way, "I was with Spike when he got shot, he wants you to know that he loves you, that's what he said."

"You were with him when he was shot?" Attilio asked looking up at the constable.

"Yes, I was," Lou said, "I should have warned him, or pulled him inside the car, something!"

Lou was now berating himself in the quiet halls. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"You can not take back what has already happened," the father said, "you can only do what you can to gain forgiveness."

Lou nodded, he knew a lot about forgiveness, ever since the day that Reverend Hilding intervened in Lou's gang life on the streets. . .

-_**Flashback**_-

_Lil Louie, aka, Lewis Young, sat on the stoop of his town house in Jane and Finch, it actually wasn't his, it belonged to the gang, the Black Guerilla Union. This particular house was where he and his friends, Dragon and Chimpee lived. _

_Dragon had gotten his name by a huge scar on his back from when his mom scalded him with hot water, the resulting mark had looked like a dragon. He also got his name because of the nature of the scar. _

_Chimpee was a wild guy, his hair stuck up in irregular tufts, and most of the time, he made strange screeching noises, just like a Chimpanzee. _

_Louie wasn't doing anything that day, just loitering, waiting for Chief, the leader, to give him an order. Usually it was to sell drugs, or to mug someone. A man in jeans and a hoodie stopped by the stoop and said, "Hey." _

"_If you are gonna say something important, just say it already, other wise, buzz off," Louie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

"_You ever think about getting off the streets?" the man asked. "Getting cleaned up, not risking your self getting shot up?" _

"_Nope," Louie answered, he noticed then the man was holding a book, "say, what's that?"_

"_Can you read?" the man asked, looking up at Louie. _

_Louie was about to answer with a smart alecky comment, but thought the better of it. "Yeah," he answered. _

"_This is The Bible," the man held it in reverence, "ever hear of it?" _

"_Yeah, Dragon uses it to wipe his ass when there's no toilet paper around." Louie answered. _

"_Have you ever tried to read it?" _

"_What's there to read?" _

"_It explains a lot of things, and your soul is in need of saving," the man said. _

"_My soul? I don't have one that needs to be saved," Louie said. _

"_Look, I'm giving you a chance here," the man said, "your life expectancy on the street as it is, is less than 20 years of age. One day, you'll be in prison, or worse." _

"_So?" Louie asked. _

"_So you want to live your life with a guy who screeches like a monkey all day? Or with a guy who has a scar on his back and thinks that it's cool?"_

_Louie was completely disarmed, "Wait, how'd you know all that?" _

"_I grew up in these parts, and still frequent around here, those gang bangers will make you _think_ that you're wanted, but they'll throw you aside like a used Kleenex when you've outgrown your usefulness. Where will that lead you? Let me answer, no where. Come into God's hands and learn about the true salvation of Christ," the man said. _

_Louie looked at the man, "What's your name?" _

"_Reverend Joseph Hilding," he replied, "the church is on the corner of Lamberton and Sentinel. Come when you are ready." _

_Louie nodded, as if he'd ever go to some crazy guy. But that night, he was kept awake by Chimpee's screeching and Dragon's snoring, he tried to drown out their noise, but he couldn't. Then the words from the preacher thundered through his head like the words of God Himself, "Come into God's hands and learn about the true salvation of Christ". _

_The next day, Louie went to the church, the reverend looked up from reading The Bible. "So you've made your choice?" _

_Louie nodded. _

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

Lou looked at Spike's peaceful face, and he sat by his team mate for several minutes, uttering a prayer. "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name . . ."

He squeezed Spike's hand, and suddenly, Spike squeezed back. His eye lids fluttered and then opened. He looked up at Lou and then around for his family, who were standing in various places around the room.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**So I hope you liked, I mean, loved that chapter! I did! Lou is just so interesting to write about :). And Spike's awake! WOOT!**

**BTW, this chapter kind of shows the Italian side of me, even if I'm half Chinese. My mom's last name is Carani, and my grandpa's name is Attilio. Yayy Italian families!! (My Uncle Lee makes a mean pizza! -Rubs stomach- I'm hungwy!!!) **

**Why the ** am I listening to a 1960's protest song? Hmm, what ever, -dances-.**

**Btw, not much for groveling, but in ur reviews can u plz send me internet pizza?! I'm so hungry now!!!**


	3. Diabolical

**I am so angry at those deer for eating the garden . . . *ahem* Archer One is in position. Deer in proximity, Archer One has the solution. **

_**Random guy: Archer One Scorpio. **_

**-shoots deer with arrow- okay, take that you evil garden eating –is censored-. **

**This chapter (or at least part of it) is a sad attempt to lighten the mood, just for a bit, but then it will get dark again. **

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

"Phew," Spike was sitting up in the hospital bed surrounded by the team, on his lap was a laptop computer, and he was happily playing a computer game. "You knifed me there Lou."

Lou had his laptop out and he was on the same game, _Counter Strike: Source_. He grinned, "Well Spike, I have both hands, not one."

Spike's arm was in a sling, so he couldn't use his hand well. "I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back Lou, just you wait. This is the pain medications kicking in and the loss of caffeine for five straight days."

"Well, don't create a handicap for your self Spike," said a female voice outside the room. Donna walked in with two drink holders of Timmy's in her hands.

Spike looked wide eyed at Donna, "Thank you, you are a life saver," he said with a fervent voice.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you would have lived without me Spike," she said handing him a cup.

Spike inhaled the double-double, breathing in its aroma like it was his life line, "Oh, this is a smell from heaven."

"Thanks Donna," Lou and several members of the team said as they were handed their Timmy's.

"Well now you don't have a handicap anymore . . ." Lou began after Spike had downed his coffee.

"Oh you are _on_!" Spike said picking up his laptop and signing in. Ten rounds later, Spike had trounced Lou. Spike was on the Counter-terrorist side, and he managed to rescue all the hostages under Lou's nose. Lou was the terrorist.

Ed looked at the game with amusement, "If only he could shoot as well as he plays," he said looking at Spike throw a flashbang into the cybernetic room and rescue all the hostages yet again.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

In another part of town, the mood was a lot darker, Silver Back had looked at the news reports and he growled underneath his breath and turned to the two gang bangers.

"You. Shot. The. Wrong. Guy?!" He yelled the last word into their faces, he was livid.

"We're sorry man!" Big D said, "I mean he was hard to hit! We couldn't- Urgh!" his excuses were cut short as Silver Back wrapped his hands around Big D's neck. Big D's eyes were wide open and he tried in vain to breathe.

"You find Lewis Young, and you end his life, do you understand?"

"Erp," Big D tried to talk, but his face conveyed the message that the order was understood perfectly.

Silver Back let go of Big D's neck and he slumped to the floor. "Out of my crib until the deed's done."

"'Kay dawg," Dragon said dragging the still stunned Big D out of the house. He knew Lou was his friend in the childhood years, they had each other's backs and so he decided to allow Lou to live, for now.

Big D finally recovered and he was frustrated, "How are we gonna kill that cop?"

Dragon said nothing, he looked at the other side of the street, trying to think of something, "Well," he began, "the cops are most likely gonna do some sort of protection gig on this guy now."

"Okay, and how does that change our orders?"

"They'll be looking out for guys with guns," Dragon said, "So why don't we give them a bit more of a show?"

This got Big D's attention, "How so?"

Dragon whispered something into Big D's ear, and Big D smiled a roguish grin, revealing a gold tooth. "You are diabolical man!"

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

Finally, the team had to leave the hospital, visiting hours were over, and Spike's mom wanted her son to get some rest. Spike had protested, but the look on his mom's face had made him suddenly very tired.

Lou got up, "Well, I guess I'll go home now," he said starting to leave.

"Hey," Ed said sternly, "Wait just a moment, those gang bangers were after you. You don't think we're gonna allow you to go home alone, do you?"

"Wait, do you mean that Lou's a target?" Greg asked.

"What more proof do you need? The driver's side of the car was riddled with bullet holes while the passenger's side had one or two, plus the two that Spike was hit with." Ed stated, "It looks like it was Lou who's the target here."

After a few minutes discussion, it was agreed that Lou would have at least one team member with him at all times, Lou protested, "I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Sam assured Lou, "Trust me, no one's gonna get hurt except for those gang bangers when I get my remmy."

"We won't let anyone get to you," Ed finalized, looking at the constable. Sam was going to be the first man to stay with Lou for the night.

Lou entered his apartment, behind Sam who had checked the whole place, his gun drawn.

"It's not like the mob's after me!" Lou complained.

"A gang can be just as bad," Sam said, "You should know that."

Lou nodded, he should have. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, thinking of the past few days, his mind entered another memory of his past.

-_Flashback_-

_Lou and the reverend sat on the steps of the church, the reverend was going over the Romans with the young man, explaining to him what God meant in the teachings. Lou nodded at the reverend's words, feeling peace in his presence. Hours later, Joseph closed his book and smiled at Lou. _

"_You're learning well," he said. He got up and entered the church, wetting his fingers in the Holy Water and making the sign of the cross. Lou followed suit and kneeled at the altar. Lou enjoyed the afternoon teachings the reverend gave him, it made him seem at peace with himself, other than back on the streets. _

_That evening, Lou was sweeping the steps of the church as he always did, and then a car drove up, Dragon sauntered out. _

"_Hey Lil Louie! How ya doin' man?" Dragon said, trying to get buddy-buddy with Lou. _

_Lou nodded, "Hi Dragon," he greeted, looking up at the teen. _

"_So you're in the hands of God, eh?" Dragon said looking at the church and then at Lou. "Should have expected better from you dawg. Chief gives us protection, and Chief gives us a place to stay. What are you doing in this place? Does God give you food? Does God keep bullets from flying into your head at night?" _

_Lou knew that Dragon was trying to drag him back down into the life, he was changed, and he knew that. He was forgiven, and he had to work towards forgiving the people around him. "I chose God because he's salvation," Lou said, "God is the one who created life, and I'm going to keep mine." _

_Dragon shrugged, "I knew that good two shoes reverend would get to one of us," he said angrily, he spit at Lou and got back into the car. The tires screeched on the road and the car sped off, making a U-turn and barreling down the road towards Lou. Lou dove out of the way, and at the last moment, the car swerved and missed Lou, Dragon's laughter echoed in the now empty streets. _

_Shaking, Lou got up and brushed himself off, he finished sweeping and went into the church. _

_-End Flashback-_

Lou looked up at a slight tap on the bedroom door; Sam was standing there, "So I guess I can crash on your couch tonight?"

"Yeah," Lou answered sitting up, his stomach growled and he asked, "You wanna order pizza?"

"Sure," Sam said, Lou dialed the pizza place and several minutes later, the door bell rang. Cautiously, Sam opened the door, his hand on his holstered weapon.

The delivery boy handed the sniper the box of pizza, eyeing the gun with a slight look of terror on his face. Lou paid the kid, who beat a hasty retreat after a quick "Thank you" when Lou told him to keep the change.

Lou turned on the channel to a Leaf's game and sat at the couch, Sam joined him and soon they were celebrating as the Leafs won.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

On the streets of Jane and Finch, Dragon stood over another gang member, looking as he put the finishing touches on a device. "Gizmo, you done yet?"

"Almost," Gizmo answered, he attached a wire to a cell phone and nodded, "We are in business."

Dragon grinned, he carefully placed the pipe bomb into a cardboard box. He looked at Lou's address, "This is gonna be too easy."

Big D was already in a delivery uniform, ready to deliver the package.

Dragon said, "Wait until tomorrow, we'll deliver it then, it's too suspicious to deliver one in the middle of the night."

Big D nodded and both of them were happy, Dragon said, "We're gonna blow that cop to bits."

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**Hope you enjoyed that, just gonna say, I have no clue on the Bible, since I never really read it. So, yeah xD Well, I will update either tomorrow, or after the trip (yes, I know, 10 days after this cliffie's gonna be hell!) **


	4. Badda Bing, Badda

**Oh yes! I am back . . . baby. O.o So, time to update this thing! -cracks knuckles-**

**Ugh . . . no offense to Lou, but do you know how hard it is to get this guy in character since he's so in the background of things?!**

**Enjoy the Fourth Chapter of Loose Ends!**

* * *

Wordy and Lou sat in the apartment, it was mid day, and until the shooters were caught, Team One was ordered to stay low. Wordy, despite his wife's protests, volunteered to watch over Lou that day.

"Shelley, I'll be fine," Wordy had told his wife on the phone, "I'll be back in a few hours, Lou's family to me, and I need to protect him."

Shelley had not been happy with that statement, but she let him go.

"Been a crazy few days eh?" Wordy asked Lou as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah," Lou agreed with that statement. It had definitely been crazy.

Wordy nodded, "I hear Spike will be out of the ICU in a few days, he's been going crazy though, having to sit in the hospital all day."

Lou chuckled, "Jules was like that when she got shot."

"Yeah, I still remember the first few days when she was conscious enough to try to get up and walk," Wordy chuckled, "Sam had to force her back into bed."

"Well, Spike's been organizing a massive online gaming party with his friends, so I don't think he'll be going too insane," Lou quipped, he remembered the email Spike sent him about the massive online gaming party.

"Yeah, I got an invitation to that too," Wordy laughed a bit, "not that I'd be able to join in anyway, Shelley and I have to watch a Sponge Bob marathon with the girls tonight."

Lou nodded, Wordy was proud of his kids, and they would have a good childhood. Unlike the childhood Lou had, he got off the streets but still, his parents would barely talk to him.

_- Flashback -_

"_You are a disgrace to this family son!" Lou's father yelled at him, "Joining up with those gang bangers and acting so tough!"_

"_Well, maybe this is my life now!" Lou snapped back, it was after he had gotten initiated into the gang, it was fairly easy, he robbed a store at gunpoint._

_His father turned on him with cold fury in his eyes, "This isn't a life Lou, it's a death! You'll end up in prison or dead!" _

_"You know what, you don't understand. You both don't understand!!!" Lou shouted at his father as he left. _

_A few months later, Lou still hadn't talked to his parents and he had to talk to someone about it. _

_"Father Joseph?" Lou asked tentatively as he entered the office of Reverend Hilding. _

_"Yes Lewis," Joseph said as he looked up from a book._

_"My parents, they hate me," Lou said lamely, "They won't ever talk to me and it was all my fault. I don't even know if I can forgive myself, or if they would forgive me!" _

_"You have changed a lot in these past few weeks Lewis," Reverend Hilding said, "You can forgive yourself for what you have done, because as a missionary of God, you've already been forgiven. You parents though . . . that is something you need to figure out on your own."_

_Lou nodded, "I'll be back later Father Joseph."_

_Joseph nodded, "Just make sure you're here in time for your evening lessons," he said. _

_Lou nodded and walked out of the church, through the streets and past his old house that he shared with Dragon. He reached his parents house, he walked up and took a few deep breaths. What was he going to say?_

_"_Sorry I joined up with a few gangbangers dad, I didn't kill anyone, honest,_" Yeah, that was likely to blow over well. _

_Still, he knocked on the door and it opened slightly, "Who is it?" the owner demanded._

_"It's me pop, Louie," Lou said, smiling slightly, "I'm off the streets."_

_The door slammed in his face. _

_"C'mon dad! I've met this great person, Reverend Hilding, he tought me all about God and how he can save me, just let me in. I need forgiveness," Lou shouted through the door._

_"No! Don't you ever come back son!!" the words were shouted through the door. Lou sighed, he turned his back on the door and left, tears threatening to leak down his face. _

_As he walked back, he ran into Dragon and a few of the gang members who were once his buddies. _

_"Hey, Lil Louie!" Dragon called out, "You come back yet?"_

_Lou didn't say anything, he walked through the throng of gang members and back down to the church. As he passed them, he heard whispers and snickers. _

_"Don't know what's waiting for the jackass," someone whispered. _

_Lou noticed the door to the church was slightly ajar, something was wrong, something was really wrong. He opened the door cautiously, "Reverend Hilding?"_

_He glanced around at the broken stained glass, smashed altar and ruined pews, Lou found an unharmed basin of Holy Water, and dabbed his fingers in it. He made the sign of the cross and bowed to what was left of the altar, begging for forgiveness._

_Then he explored the church, and saw a sight that made him retch. _

_"REVEREND HILDING!!!" _

_- End Flashback -_

A knock at the door interrupted Lou's reverie, Wordy glanced towards the door, though more relaxed than Sam had been, he still followed Lou close behind and hid out of sight when the door opened.

A kind of chubby man with black hair and wearing a delivery man uniform handed him a package. He smiled as Lou signed the form and he left.

"What is it?" Wordy asked, staring suspiciously at the package.

"It's a present from mom . . ." Lou also looked suspicious, "But she hasn't lived at that return address for years . . ."

Wordy's eyes widened slightly, "We've got to move, now."

Lou nodded and grabbed his coat, they got out into the hallway, a woman was walking towards them with a bag of groceries in her arms, "Morning Constable Young," she greeted cheerily, "How's it going today?"

"Ma'am," Wordy said quickly, walking up to her, "We've got to leave right now."

"Wait, why?" she askec confusedly, "What's going-"

Lou's apartment exploded and the trio were flung across the hall. Their vision obscured by smoke and debris . . .

* * *

**- Is shot . . . repeatedly -**

**I can't stop making these evil cliff hangers guys :( But on the bright side . . **

**One, Mark Ellis wrote on my wall to wish me a "Happy Birthday E ----" (not telling you my name, even though you guys probably know it) **

**Two, I visited Toronto **

**Three, I'm making a fan fiction that's a cross over with Flashpoint and Criminal Minds, coming soon! **

**That's all from me! **


End file.
